


friendzone? don't say it.

by hwangsung (rainydaymp3)



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Epistolary, Hwang Minhyun Is Whipped, M/M, he is actually a blushing virgin, text hwang is only smooth online, text hwang on the move
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydaymp3/pseuds/hwangsung
Summary: Never once have Yoon Jisung met someone quite like Hwang Minhyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from [irony - jeong sewoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioigO9GvjJY).

Hello :D

This is Minhyun.

 

**Jisung-hyung**

Minhyunie!!

Hello~

Can I call you Minhyunie? ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Of course, hyung ㅋㅋㅋ

Nice to meet you.

Thank you very much for your help today ㅠㅠ

Please take care of me well from now on ㅠㅠ

 

**Jisung-hyung**

No problem, Minhyunie~

Hyung will help you whenever you need me~

Just tell me if you need help! ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I don't know any good place to eat.

Do you want to eat lunch together tomorrow? ㅋㅋ

Hyung can recommend me a good place.

 

**Jisung-hyung**

Tomorrow? What time? ㅋㅋㅋ

I know a cheap Japanese restaurant.

The food is very nice too~~

Shall we go there?

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Sounds good :D

Are you available at 2?

 

**Jisung-hyung**

I have a class at 2 ㅠㅠ

I will only be free from 12 to 1 ㅠㅠ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I see. ㅠㅠ

Another time then.

Next week, after our class? ㅋㅋ

 

**Jisung-hyung**

Okay :D

See you next week, Minhyunie ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Good night, hyung c:

Have a nice dream. ♡

 

— ♡ —

 

**Jisung-hyung**

Is this kid hitting on me ㅋㅋㅋ

[picture]

[picture]

 

**Seongwoo**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Congratulations, hyung~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Is “this kid” cute? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Jisung-hyung**

He is handsome ㅋㅋㅋ

Ah how to say it???

He is very good-looking ㅋㅋ

 

**Seongwoo**

Our Jisung-hyung, congratulations~~~~~

He sent you a ♡ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

How bold~~

 

**Jisung-hyung**

He is actually pretty shy back then.

How surprising ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Seongwoo**

Be careful, he might kiss you next week~

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ ㄱ ㅅ ㄱ

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Hyung, good morning~

Don’t forget to eat~

Good luck for today~~ ♡

Fighting~~~ ♡

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Morning, Minhyunie~

You woke up early~ ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Ah ㅠㅠㅠ

Did I wake you up? ㅠㅠ

Sorry ㅠㅠㅠ

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

It’s okay.

I have a morning class today anyway ㅠㅠ

Fighting to you too, Minhyunie~

Remember to eat~

 

— ♡ —

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Hello, hyung~~~

How is your day?

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Ah, today?

Today is a busy day. ㅠㅠ

My class ends at six today ㅠㅠㅠ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Hyung, please rest a lot ㅜㅜ

I don’t want you to get sick.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Thank you, Minhyunie~

How was your day today?

Are you settling in fine?

Have you made any new friends? ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I only have one class today.

And today, I didn’t get to see you ;_;

The day would have been better if I had met you.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Maybe we will meet tomorrow. ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

That would be good. c:

I am looking forward to meeting you~~

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Then I will be going to bed.

Have a sweet dream, Minhyunie.

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Good night, hyung~ ♡

Sweet dream. ♡

 

— ♡ —

 

**Yoon Jisung**

[picture]

[picture]

 

**녤☆**

your chat background is so cute hyung ㅠㅠ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

헐…

Interesting ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Can you believe this kid...

I truly have no words...

 

**녤☆**

who is this???

do i know him?

i don’t think i know him ㅋㅋ

where did you find him?????

 

**ong seongwoo.**

He met him yesterday ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

And now he is already flirting with Jisung-hyungㅋㅋㅋ

 

**녤☆**

for real????

just yesterday??? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

that was fast ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Jisung-hyung said this Hwang Minhyun is really handsome and good-looking~

Ask for his Instagram.

 

**녤☆**

ohhhhhh~~~~

really???

i want to see what he looks like~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

  
**Yoon Jisung**

Asking for his Instagram would only make it worse.

 

**녤☆**

ahhhh

hyung is not interested?

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I don't know!!

I just met him yesterday!

This kid is really ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

"This kid" ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

He is actually your age, Seongwoo.

 

**녤☆**

but he is more direct than seongwoo-hyung lololol

hyung should learn from himㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I think I saw you this morning? ㅋㅋㅋ

You were walking with someone. ㅋㅋㅋ

Is that your boyfriend? ㅋㅋㅋ

He is handsome ㅋㅋ

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Ah, this morning…?

Either Daniel or Seongwoo.

They are my friends. ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Really?

You two are just friends?

Then I am glad ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

If he is blonde then it’s Daniel ㅋㅋ

We have known each other for a long time.

And Seongwoo is my first friend in university.

We are close ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Then it's Daniel I saw this morning. ㅋㅋ

You look very cute too this morning~

Blue looks good on you~ ㅋㅋ

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Minhyunie is good at words, isn’t he ㅋㅋㅋ

Thank you very much ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Because Jisung-hyung is special, I have to say what is in my heart.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Is that so? ㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Even though it is only for a second, I am glad I can see you, hyung.

Even if it is from afar, it makes me happy.. ^^

Is it wrong, to feel this way about you?

 

**Jisung-hyung** ♡

Really... ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Are you being serious now...

Don't fool around, Hwang Minhyun.

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I am not fooling around.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

We don't know each other well. ㅋㅋㅋ

You might change your mind about me ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

If I can get to know you better, hyung, I would like it very much.

I think when I learn more about you, my feelings will not change.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Be careful of your words now ㅋㅋㅋ

You might regret them later ㅋㅋㅋ

Did you just follow me on Insta?

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I think I will regret it more if I don't express myself well.

Ah yes, I did.

I hope you won't mind.

As expected, hyung looks really good in every picture. ^^

Seeing them makes my heart feel happy.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Thank you. ㅋㅋㅋ

You sing well, Minhyunie.

I like it a lot..

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

If you want to, I will sing for you ㅋㅋ

Maybe tomorrow?

Yesterday, you said we might meet today.

I am glad it turned out to be true.

My wish for today is to meet you again tomorrow.

And tonight, in my dream, I hope we can meet too..

Good night, hyung. ♡♡

Have a nice dream.

 

— ♡ —

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I have no words...

[picture]

[picture]

[picture]

[picture]

[picture]

This is just the third day...

Can you believe that...

This kid is insane.

 

**ong seongwoo.**

BAJBKKSJSSKSSKJKSSKJSKSJ

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Hyung....

This is high quality drama.........

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I am speechless for real, Seongwoo......

Isn't he moving too fast?

I don't even know how I feel about him.

 

**녤☆**

lolololololololololololol

but better to be fast than be slow

like our seongwoo ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

  

**Yoon Jisung**

It's been four months, Seongwoo.

 

 

**녤☆**

ong seongwoo goes celibate for four months ㅜㅜ

a true sacrifice ㅜㅜ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

I was planning to confess last night!

But I have no chance to do it ;;

Hwang Minhyun is moving too fast, though :/

We don't know if he really is serious about Jisung-hyung ..

Tho it does look like he is crazy about you~~~

 

**Yoon Jisung**

He might really kiss me for real next week. 

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Then just tell him he is moving too fast lol

You need time to know each other.

But you are very, very interested.

Does he want to come over and eat ramen~~~? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I am looking for actual boyfriend.

Not another fuck buddies.

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Another??

You have ever had one??

Hyung???

When is this why didn't I know???

IS HE GOOD

HYUNG

 

**녤☆**

lol you didn't know.

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Kang Daniel you better tell me everything you know about this!

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Good morning, hyung~~ ♡ 

I hope I didn't wake you up today.

Don't forget to have breakfast today~

Fighting~~~~ ♡

 

 — ♡ —

 

**ong seongwoo.**

I MET HWANG MINHYUN TODAY

 

 

**녤☆**

wHAT

for real???

TELL ME

 

**ong seongwoo.**

1) He is handsome!!

Handsome in a very gentle way...?

He looks like an actor.

His visual is amazing!!!!!!!!

2) He dresses well,,, he definitely takes good care of himself.

AND he is fucking rich!!!!!!

I am sure of it. That is a Saint Laurent shirt. 

3) He is actually pretty shy?

He blushes so red once he saw Jisung-hyung and he was stuttering lolololol

Totally different from his texts ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

4) he has a very sweet voice?

5) And he is taller than Jisung-hyung :>

They make a good-looking couple... :>

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Ong Seongwoo.......

Were you looking for trouble just now....

"Oh, is this your Hwang Minhyun?"

...................

 

**ong seongwoo.**

I approve of him~~~

He is head over heels in love with you  ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

His eyes sparkle when he saw you and all~~~~~~~ ^o^

I don't know it was even possible for someone to fall in love so quickly <3

So,,,, he is yours only~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

He sounds too good to be true ;; 

He makes me feel really confused.

I like the attention he gives me

But idk if I can return his feelings now.

 

— ♡ —

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I am glad I met you today.

My wish comes true.

And my day is better because of hyung. ^^

  

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Thank you.

It's surprising, but I am glad too.

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I am sorry...

When I met you, I didn't know what to say.

Whenever I see your face, my heart starts beating so fast. ㅜㅜ

I want to tell you what is on my mind, but I can't find the right words ㅜㅜ

You make me feel this way, hyung.

 

**Minhyunie**

I hope you know I feel sincere about you.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

You are so sure I don't have a boyfriend, aren't you? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Minhyunie**

Ah.

Do you have one?

I am hoping that one day, I might become yours.

And for you to become mine.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

No, I don't

Have a boyfriend

It's been a while

Since I last have one

 

**Minhyunie**

I am in luck then ^^

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Don't you think you are moving too fast?

We don't know each other well.

I have a lot of flaws too myself.

You might regret ever liking me.

 

**Minhyunie**

The days I spend not being with you,

It feels so slow.

I don't mind your flaws.

Not if it means you will be with me.

 

— ♡ —

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Does he want to come over for ramen????

[picture]

[picture]

[picture]

[picture]

Do I love him? Probably not!

But I definitely want to make sweet, sweet love to him........................

I am just too lonely it's been a while since someone treated me this sweetly  ;;;;;

 

**ong seongwoo.**

go go go invite him for ramen ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

At least someone is getting laid ㅎㅎ

 

**녤☆**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ i am

 

**ong seongwoo.**

You are a traitor.

We were celibates together until you betrayed me.

 

**녤☆**

you bring it to yourself hyung :////

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Help me....

What to do....

 

**녤☆**  

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

how should I know???

what do you want hyung??

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Undressing him perhaps....

His words are just......

It feels....

I am so pathetic ;;;;;

[picture]

[picture]

He is not human!

He definitely is not human!!

Humans don't go around doing that ;;;;

 

 — ♡ —

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

I talk a lot, Minhyunie.

Talking to me for so long might make you tired.

Even I get tired sometimes.

I nag a lot too.

I am old-fashioned.

 

 

**Minhyunie**

I would like to hear you talk a lot ^^

I want to know everything about you.

I love your voice.

I want to hear it as much as I can.

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

You truly are something.

How many boyfriends have you ever had with your face and your charm? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Minhyunie**

I have only had one girlfriend in middle school ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Even that is just a cyber dating ㅇㅅㅇ

You will be my first ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

For real?

You are so handsome though ;; 

And so charming ;;;;

 

**Minhyunie**

I will try to be the best for you.. ^^

Even if I am not perfect, I want to be perfect for you.

Because hyung is precious for me...

I want hyung to get the best only.

 

**Minhyunie**

[video]

Good night, hyung. ♡♡

I hope I will meet you in my dream.

And to see you tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

Minhyunie, good morning ♡♡♡

I hope you had a nice sleep last night.

I fell asleep early, sorry...  ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Your video is so cute ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Remember to eat breakfast!!! ♡♡♡♡

[video]

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

I hope I can meet you today.

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Hyung ^^

good morning.

I woke up late ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Good luck for today~~

I know hyung will do well in class.

Think of me ♡♡

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**

If you keep texting me, I might.

Think of you all day.

The class is kinda boring ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

— ♡ —

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I met him again today.

He waited for me outside of my class ;;

I seriously can't believe him.

We went to eat lunch together and he walked me to my next class.

He is so shy in real life ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

So cute ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

congrats congrats ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

\\( ^ 0 ^ )/

To me too, congrats congrats~~~

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Ong Seongwoo...

You finally confessed??????

Congrats~~~~~~~

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**녤☆**

they did it ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

did you last for more than five seconds hyung ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

He has been taking a lot of cold shower this past four months ㅇㅅㅇ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Oi.......

I definitely last for more than five seconds............

Will Jisung-hyung??? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

What did you just say???

 

— ♡ —

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

[picture]

[picture]

[picture]

I took some pictures of our food...

and of you.

So when I miss seeing your face, I can just see this ♡♡

 

**Jisung-hyung ♡**  

ㅋㅋㅋ You take good pictures~~~~

You posted them on Instagram too ㅋㅋ

But I didn't take any pictures of you ;;

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Do you want them? ㅋㅋㅋ

It's embarrassing ㅋㅋㅋ

But if you want them ㅋㅋ

[picture]

This is an old picture ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**mine♡♡♡**

Ah,, this shirt!

You wore this when we first met~~~~

I noticed you right away~~

You look good wearing it~~~

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Hyung remembers?? ㅋㅋ

Yes it is~~

I am glad I wore it ㅋㅋ

Are you busy tomorrow?

Should we watch a movie together?

 

**mine♡♡♡**

Tomorrow I have to do my essay.

I am free only around 6 ㅠㅠ

Daniel and Seongwoo have their own plan ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Watch a movie with me, hyung.

And then let's have a dinner.

After that, I will take you to somewhere nice?

 

**mine♡♡♡**

Let's go then~~

What should we watch?

Where are you taking me so late at night~~~? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I am fine with whatever hyung pick~~

Don't worry, I will protect you, hyung.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Morning~~~

I sleep really well last night~~

When you see this, go eat breakfast immediately~~

Good luck on your essay~~

See you tonight ♡♡♡♡♡♡

**mine♡♡♡**

Thank you~~

You too, Minhyunie, don't forget to eat your breakfast~~ ♡♡

Do your homework if you have any~~!!

Looking forward to tonight~~

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I will pick you up♡♡♡

I can't wait, I have already missed you so much ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

— ♡ —

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I am fucking....

dead........

He looks gorgeous.

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I am hiding in the bathroom right now

He holds my hands during the movie

and he fucking brought me flowers

 

**녤☆**

have fun on your date~~~~

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Safe sex lol

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Hwang Minhyun..........

you have made my life so complicated......

 

**ong seongwoo.**

tell us how good he is at cooking ramen~~~~

 

— ♡ —

 

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Hyung look so good...

I am so lucky...

I can't focus on the movie because of hyung....

 

**mine♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Minhyunie, why are you hiding behind your phone~~

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I am nervous........ ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

I can't take my eyes off you, hyung looks too good....ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Truly wonderfulㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

I want to say this things to you directly...ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**mine♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

so cute...

Minhyunie is really too cute~~

Eat your food before it gets cold~~~

And eat a lot~~~

 

— ♡ —

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I am going to have a very serious case of blue balls.....

He didn't even touch me...

Not even once.

He held my hands and I think he tried to kiss me??? on the forehead???

But then nothing happened?????

 

**ong seongwoo.**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

So funny.....

What happened??ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

No ramen??

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Movie - dinner - walks along the river under the stars.

He did sing for me.....

His voice is wonderful.

But then he drove me home, that is it... ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

헐.....

Then does it mean...

He really wants to be your boyfriend...

Your serious boyfriend...?

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Maybe he is ;;

He listens to me well,,, it's nice <3

We talk a lot too ;;

But he is not as smooth as he is on his texts. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

But you had fun?

Looks like you did ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I had fun....

I had a lot of fun...

it is just....

I don't know....ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**ong seongwoo.**

Cold shower, hyung~~~~

Payback is nice lololololol

 

 

* * *

 

  

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Happy Sunday~~

My sister is visiting today~~

[picture]

She wants to buy me this

What do you think? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I show her your pictures ^^

She thinks you are cute. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

I think so too ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Jisung-hyung?

 

**mine♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

Helloooo ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

I just woke up ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

So embarrassing ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

It is fine~~

Have a good day today.

We have a class tomorrow together~

I can't wait to be with you again~~♡♡♡♡

 

**mine♡♡♡♡♡♡♡**

Have a lot of fun with your sister~~~~

See you tomorrow~~~

I will miss youㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I will miss you more ㅜㅜ 

I am already missing you right nowㅜㅜ

What to do, Yoon Jisung?

You truly are something else.

 

 

 

* * *

**_tbc._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this fic started as minhyun trying to sext... then it becomes minhyun trying to confess... in the end THIS madness happened. idk what will happen to this fic now. IDK what i was thinking............~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ch. ii is finally here :D very sorry for the wait, hopefully you enjoy it!
> 
> biggest **thanks** to the we artist team (xiao gui, xingjie, yueyue and shenghen) for their very valuable piece of advice. it really helps me in writing ♡
> 
>  **thanks** also to our fiona for... well she knows what she has done.
> 
> and **biggest thanks** to everyone for the support; for leaving kudos and comments and for bookmarking or subscribsubscribing ㅜㅜ really appreciates your love and support! i hope this chapter will be a good one for everyone ♡
> 
> this is for nongkun!!!!!

**MINKI**

what will you wear today?

pictures, pictures!!

today is big day™

 

**Aaron Kwak**

Last Saturday is big day™ :/

 

**MINKI**

they planned this one

last saturday was spontaneous

and totally thanks to me ://////

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

[picture]

Bought the shirt yesterday ;;;;;;;

Do I look good?

 

**MINKI**

where is your gucci watch

wear that

HMMMM change the pants

 

**Aaron Kwak**

What would he do without you? D:

 

**MINKI**

i know right?

and wear some makeup

put on some of ur peach perfume

 

**☆ Baekho ☆**

bring some flowers! :D

 

**MINKI**

no flowers

where would he put the flowers?

they have a class

this is supposed to be a casual date

but you have to make it special™

 

**Aaron Kwak**

By doing some footwork under the table ;)

 

**☆ Baekho ☆**

don’t teach him weird things D:

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

[picture]

How do I look now?

 

**MINKI**

ok perfect

new hairstyle

perfect outfit

and perfect manners

what is there not to love from you? :(

 

**JR**

What is the big plan, Minhyunie?

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I don’t really have any ㅜㅜ

 

**MINKI**

kids these days

SO TROUBLESOME

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Hey ;;;;

 

— ☆ —

 

**ong ♡**

Look~~~

My display name

and boyfie’s

are matching ♡

Should we get a couple shirt too?

I am thinking of buying one~~~

 

**녤 ☆**

wow hyung lololol

congrats congrats lololol

welcome to the honeymoon

 

**ong ♡**

Hwang Minhyun is giving me a lot of inspiration.

I can’t lose to him when he & Jisung-hyung aren’t even official!

 

ong ♡ _changed the group’s name into_ taken men (except jisung)

 

**ong ♡**

ANYWAY

Any date ideas? c:

Our Kang Daniel who is very handsome? ^^

My primary source of information? :)

 

**녤 ☆**

idk hyung

he is your boyfriend

you know him best

 

**ong ♡**

Ayyyyy

Your boyfriend knows my boyfriend even better! :D

Tell him I would treat him ice-cream.

 

**녤 ☆**

we went to cat café last sunday

the cats are so cute ㅜㅜ

the ice creams r nice too

he is also cute❤️❤️❤️❤️

i love him ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

**ong ♡**

Aw ❤️

I thought he like dogs better?

The things we do for love, right? ❤️

I know this new café that sells very unique dessert.

There is ice-cream too!

And I have coupons! ^ o ^

So? Information?

 

**녤 ☆**

there is this concert

your boyfriend’s favourite pianist

getting the ticket should be difficult

but he really wants to go

 

**ong ♡**

Our Kang Daniel is the best c:

When is the concert?

 

**녤 ☆**

next month?

idk too hyung

let me check

 

**녤 ☆**

it’s right on ur 1 month anniversary lolololol

 

**ong ♡**

This is fate.

We are fated.

This is written in the stars, planned since the beginning of time.

We two are meant to be! ㅜㅜ

 

**녤 ☆**

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

ok hyung c:

good to know u r in love

just wanted to know why youre suddenly like this ㅋㅋ

 

**ong ♡**

All thanks to Hwang Minhyun, I told you! ^^

Also since Jisung-hyung has been going on and on about his Minhyunie,,,

I love my boyfriend so I want to do something for him ^ o ^

 

**녤 ☆**

really…?

did something happen today?

lolololololol i know

you two totally have a fight

it’s not even a week yet

 

**ong ♡**

we are still happily married, try again c:

By the way!

There is this someone who fell down in front of Yoon Jisung today ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Still so fucking funny by the way HAHAHA

 

**녤 ☆**

omg omg

hwang minhyun fell down in front of jisung-hyung?

what happened lolololol

i need the full story

 

**ong ♡**

He tripped.

I laughed.

Jisung-hyung tried to kill me ;___;

The widower life won't suit my beloved. ;__;

 

**녤 ☆**

did he trip coz of u??

thats mean btw

 

**ong ♡**

Of course not !

And I didn’t even laugh that hard.

I was laughing because it was cute!

It’s definitely Hwang Minhyun’s fault he fell down!

He complimented Jisung-hyung, got flustered, tripped, and then got his shirt wet.

HE SAID

“hyung smells like the first day of spring”

!!! w o w !!!

 

**녤 ☆**

awww ㅜㅜ

that’s cute ♡

how can you laugh at him :c

u r mean hyung :c

is this why jisung-hyung hasn't replied to my message

 

**ong ♡**

Okay, what are you two talking about behind my back?

My birthday is still quite a long time.

So definitely not a surprise birthday party ://

 

**녤 ☆**

ㅇㅅㅇ

it’s a secret ♡

 

— ☆ —

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

please help me sos this is an emergency

pls pls pls pls pls

 

**MINKI**

WHATS WRONG

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I made a TERRIBLE mistake ㅜㅜ

 

**MINKI**

WHAT DID U DO

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

ㅜㅜ

I tripped……

Fell down….

Spilled drinks on myself…. ㅜㅜ

 

**JR**

Aren’t you wearing Dior?

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

In front of Jisung-hyung ㅠㅠ

 

**☆ Baekho ☆**

oh no D:

what did he do?

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

He helped me up

Then he used his wet wipes to clean my shirt

I’m hiding in the bathroom right now ㅠㅠ

 

**JR**

Ooohh??????

He had his hands all over your body?

Nice move, Minhyunie c:

 

**MINKI**

genius minhyun

he knows how to improvise

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

It’ embarrassing ㅜㅜ

After our class

There is this drink vendor.

So I bought two for Jisung-hyung and I

When I saw him he was so beautiful ㅜㅜ

He was sitting on the bench, crossing his legs….

Wearing this baby blue shirt and this black choker

The sunlight hits him at the right angle and he looks ethereal

I can’t speak and I am just mesmerised watching him ㅜㅜ

And I want to compliment him so I just blurted out what is on my mind ㅜㅜ

I don’t know how but I tripped and then I spilled the drinks on myself ㅜㅜ

 

**☆ Baekho ☆**

and????

jisung-hyung touches you all over the place?

i consider that a win! :D

 

**Aaron Kwak**

Is it that embarrassing?

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

What would Jisung-hyung be thinking right now?

 

**MINKI**

“wow such a good body”

he knows u r an awkward boy who is only smooth online

if he thinks any less of u then he doesn't deserve u

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

But I want him ㅜㅜ

 

**MINKI**

hush still many fish in the sea

stop hiding in the bathroom and face him

itd be fine, just trust me

 

— ♡ —

 

**녤 ☆**

is the drink hwang minhyun spilled the expensive ones?

the ones they are selling near the library?

 

**ong ♡**

Yeah, that one :>

Told you Hwang Minhyun is rich™

Pretty sure he is wearing a Dior belt too.

 

**녤 ☆**

they r very expensive ㅠㅠ

 

**ong ♡**

Play the game & win the free coupons then. ㅋㅋㅋ

 

**녤 ☆**

the game is seriously too hard ㅜㅜ

tried it twice & still failed ㅜㅜ

and i have to pay for the third attempt ㅜㅜ

 

**ong ♡**

Capitalism is working hard ^o^

Sorry, Nyel’s boyfriend, no fancy drinks for you.

 

**녤 ☆**

someone wins the game twice tho ㅋㅋㅋ

it’s hyung’s biggest enemy ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**ong ♡**

… of course he would buy his precious boyfriend some fancy drinks

I saw them again together today :>

Still spending three hundred hours in front of the class just bcs they don’t want to let go of each other.

Honestly I am finished™

 

**녤 ☆**

they are doing a lot for the gays

and they r cute idk what youre speaking about hyung!!

 

**ong ♡**

You said that bcs you would be him if boyfie were in the same campus as you !

 

**Yoon Jisung**

please help i have a very serious problem

 

**녤 ☆**

i dont see whats wrong with that.

hi hyung!! :D

what's wrong?

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Hwang Minhyun’s body is 15/10

I touch his arms and DEAREST GOD

 

**녤 ☆**

did u get a boner?? ;-)

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Can he please restrict my airflow with those hand ;__;

 

**녤 ☆**

what does that mean

oh WAIT I GET IT !!

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 

**ong ♡**

Cold shower and your hands are always available

Or buy those vibrating things!

Heard they are very helpful c:

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Oh God, it’s raining.

We have a plan please stop raining.

 

**ong ♡**

Throw away your umbrella RIGHT NOW

Invite him to your apartment since it is close and then lend him your shirt !!!

USE THIS OPPORTUNITY WELL INVITE HIM TO THE WARMTH OF YOUR BED

 

**녤 ☆**

dont get sick jisung-hyung !! ㅇㅁㅇ

 

**Yoon Jisung**

He is back

Brb everyone

 

**ong ♡**

GO GET HIM PENGUIN !!

 

**녤 ☆**

do u really think it will work

 

**ong ♡**

Of course it will! :)

Get all soaked and wet, then invites him home!

Work everytime :)

 

**녤 ☆**

you tried that on your bf

it didnt work……..

 

**ong ♡**

correlation =/= causation !

I was just unlucky!

Jisung-hyung won’t!

The harder you work, the luckier you are!

 

— ♡ —

 

**녤 ☆**

is jisung-hyung alive?

 

**ong ♡**

He is getting the d.

 

**녤 ☆**

disease??? ㅇㅁㅇ

 

**ong ♡**

No……….

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I gotta be quick but here some hpdate:

we used the umbrella but the rajn got wkrse & my umbrella is weak it got destroyed comp & we r soaked

we r in my apt

hes changing gtg

 

**녤 ☆**

!!!!! omg omg

congrats???

 

**ong ♡**

Jisung-hyung is going to set the record so high isnt he?

It took me four months to get a boyfriend

Protection is number one, hyung!!!!

 

— ☆ —

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

pls help me im in his apt !!!!!!!!

 

**MINKI**

OH MY GOD

 

**JR**

WHAT

 

**Aaron Kwak**

WHAT

 

**☆ Baekho ☆**

AYYYYYY

CONGRATS YO

u should teach us ur way !! :D

 

**MINKI**

I AM A PROUD TEACHER

HE IS GETTING IT

GOODBYE HWANG MINHYUN’S VIRGINITY

 

**Aaron Kwak**

REMEMBER WHAT MINKI TAUGHT YOU !!!

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

everyone pls stop its just raining & we got caught in it !!!!

we got soaked he is being nice & the shirt is so tight ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

**JR**

You will not be using it anytime soon so don’t worry about the size!

 

**MINKI**

make me proud !!!!!!!

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

No ㅜㅜㅜㅜ

It’s not like what you think it’s like !!!

 

—

 

**Yoon Jisung**

hello……………

 

**ong ♡**

Jisung-hyung it’s only 10pm!

What happened? D:

No cuddling?

Or is it just about to start?

Is he good?

 

**Yoon Jisung**

He just went back…

The rain stopped a while ago.

 

**ong ♡**

Went back home?

Why? D:

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Because he has a class tomorrow

 

**ong ♡**

No cuddling tonight then

ANYWAY

how is he ? :>

 

**Yoon Jisung**

Will taking a lot of cold shower give you a disease?

 

**ong ♡**

OH NO ! D:

Nothing happened?

 

**Yoon Jisung**

I know you are laughing, don’t bother to pretend.

 

**ong ♡**

NO I wouldn’t dare to laugh at you!

:)

 

**ong ♡**

OK IM SORRY

This is so hilarious IM SORRY

I kinda see it coming

BUT AT LEAST you got to see some nice view right? :>

 

**Yoon Jisung**

He has a very nice arms and he looks so good wearing my shirt

It’s the biggest I can find but it is still small on him so I can see the outline of his body and HONESTLY

My eyes are very blessed !!!

I am so lucky he ever looks at me did I save a country in my past life?

I am very much turned on right now thinking about his arms and his shoulder and HIS BODY

He really has a nice body!!

 

**ong ♡**

Just realised Daniel usually leaves some of his clothes at your place.

And I think they are around the same size.

So, our Jisung-hyung, you are very very clever, aren’t you? :)

 

— ☆ —

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Hello….

 

**MINKI**

tell

me

everything

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Where do I start ㅜㅜ

It’s raining after I got out of the bathroom,,,

but Jisung-hyung said he got an umbrella

 

**MINKI**

did u hold it for him????

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Yes I do!!

We were walking together to the restaurant

But the rain got worse ;;

And the umbrella broke down ㅜㅜ

It is a small umbrella…

 

**MINKI**

and then?????

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

He invited me to his apartment ;;;;;;;;;

I was totally surprised and my heart starts beating fast

So I just agreed ;;;;;;;;;;

It’s not too far but we still got soaked ;;;;

So when we arrived at his room, he lend me his shirt

 

**MINKI**

DID U TAKE OFF UR SHIRT IN FRONT OF HIM

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

No, I did it in the bathroom ;;:

 

**MINKI**

you are a tease arent you????

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

When I came out he is making me a tea ;;

And he looks so good ;;;;;;

So soft and warm and small ;;;;;

❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

 

**MINKI**

OKAY AND THEN

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

Then we ordered Pizza ;;;

And watched a drama together.

We talked too!

It’s really fun ;;;

It is slightly awkward tho at first ;;;;

He is wearing his pyjamas ;;;;;

And it is kinda loose

 

**MINKI**

i love where this is going

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

I tried not to stare too much ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Do you think he noticed me blushing ㅠㅠㅠ

 

**MINKI**

well that wont matter

lets jump to the saucy part

 

**Hwang Minhyun**

The pizza is a bit spicy ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Nothing happened, teacher ㅜㅜ

I went home at around 9pm ㅜㅜ

 

**MINKI**

.

.

.

 

**MINKI**

i am removing myself from this groupchat

i have failed as a teacher

 

—

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Hi hyung!

I have arrived home ㅇㅅㅇ

Thank you for today ㅜㅜ

Sorry for the inconvenience ㅜㅜ

 

**♡ mine (soon?) ♡**

Minhyunie~~~~~~

Don’t worry, it’s not a problem ^^;

I hope you don’t get sick tomorrow ;;

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I had planned something for today ;;

But we didn’t get to do it at all ㅜㅜ

I feel very regretful ㅜㅜ

 

**♡ mine (soon?) ♡**

Don’t worry, Minhyunie~

We can still go there some other time ^^

I had fun watching the drama & eating the pizza ^^

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

Thank you for your shirt too ㅜㅜ

I will return them once I wash them ♡

 

**♡ mine (soon?) ♡**

You don’t need to wash it!

A lot of things happen today ;;

I am sure you are very tired ;;

Go get some rest ♡

 

**Minhyunie ♡♡**

I will head to bed now ;;

Heading to dreamland~

Knowing that the biggest dream I have

Is texting me ♡

 

**♡ mine (soon?) ♡**

Minhyunie ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

You said something today too

Smell of spring? ♡♡

Thank you ♡

I love your new hairstyle ♡

You look very , very handsome today ❤️

I am sure you will look handsome tomorrow too ❤️

Can’t wait to see you!❤️❤️

 

 

* * *

**_tbc_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me quite a long time to find the "restrict my airflow" joke i surely hope you enjoy it uwu
> 
> i personally love writing this chapter; much more than i enjoy writing the previous one. i hope everyone enjoys it too! please tell me what you think about it, your opinions are always appreciated ♡
> 
> this is also my very first time writing nu'est, truly sorry if there is any inaccuracy ;;;

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [hwangsung on happy together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsTfsnfqSUk) aka the reason i breathe every day.
> 
> thank you very much for reading. ♡♡ if you wish to leave any comments, may it be a suggestion or criticism or anything, please feel free to do so. <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter whenever you want to: [nyelsens](http://twitter.com/nyelsens) ♡


End file.
